The present application claims the benefit of priority from Danish patent application No. PA 2001 00105 filed on Jan. 19, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roof window installations and assemblies and components for use therein. In particular, the invention relates to a novel design and structure of a window component, which can be identically used in various types of roof window installations and assemblies and a roof window assembly comprising such a window component together with a main frame component, optionally also including an integrated flashing component, as well as connecting, mounting and positioning members needed for installation of the assembly in a roof structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Window assemblies developed and designed particularly for installation in more or less inclined roof surfaces are well known in the art. Among numerous examples disclosed in the art reference could be made e.g. to the roof window assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,785 and published International Patent Applications WO 98/22682, WO 98/22684, WO 98/22685 and WO 98/22686.
In general, such window assemblies include a main frame structure secured to supporting means of the roof structures and a framed window component in connection therewith, either permanently to provide a fixed window or by some kind of pivotal connection to allow turning of the window component with respect to the main frame between a closed position and ventilating positions which may be confined within a specified opening range.
Common main frame structures include e.g. so-called curb frames, which are frequently made in situ at the site of installation in extension of an underlying light shaft extending through the roof structure towards an internal inclined wall or ceiling. A main frame structure may also, however, be supplied in ready-made form as part of a window assembly in the form of a main frame component to be arranged by so-called deck-mounting against external supporting members of the roof structure around a window opening formed therein.
The main frame structure is frequently made of wood profiles e.g. forming top, side an bottom members of a rectangular frame configuration and covered on externally exposed side faces by flashing members providing weather protection to the wood profiles and securing a tight connection or joint with the roof covering surrounding the window.
Whereas in many designs wood profiles are also used for the framing or sash structure of the window component as disclosed e.g. in above-mentioned WO publication WO 98/22684, the desirability of reducing weight and simplifying production have also resulted in window components with framing or sash structures made of sheet metal profiles, typically of aluminum, formed into desired cross-sectional profile shapes as disclosed e.g. in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,785 and WO publications WO 98/22682, WO 98/22685 and WO 98/22686.
In prior art designs of roof window assemblies the main frame structure as well as the framing or sash structure of the window component are frequently composed of top, side and bottom members of different profile shapes. By way of example, in the case of a window assembly with a ventilating, i.e. openable, window component with a framing or sash structure of sheet metal profiles a different profile shape may be required for the top member compared to the profile shape of the side and bottom members in view of the required functionality of forming a hinge connection at the top side of the window assembly.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a window component for use in roof window installations which can be easily connected with main frame structures of different designs including curb-mounted arrangements as well as ready made main frame components for deck-mounting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a window component for use in roof window installations offering a particular simplification of production by use of a single continuous sheet metal profile to form frames of various polygonal configurations and sizes.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide a window component and a roof window assembly with integrated engaging means for an external and/or internal screening accessory.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a roof window assembly with a main frame component for connection with a window component in either fixed or ventilating versions and offering a wide going simplification of production useful for production of an overall product program of roof window assemblies of various designs.
According to a first aspect of the invention a window component for use in a roof window installation is provided, comprising a glazing element with external and internal major surfaces and a closed substantially polygonal perimeter composed of side edges forming angles with each other and a window frame engaging edge zones at said external major surface of the glazing element along all sides thereof, said window frame being made of profile material having throughout its length the same substantially L-shaped cross-section comprising a first profile wall for engagement with said edge zones at said one surface of the glazing element and a second profile wall extending generally at substantially right angles to said first profile wall and having an internal side facing the side edges of the glazing element in substantial parallel relationship and with a relatively small clearance thereto, said first profile wall having a shallow trough-shaped cross section between its junction with the second profile wall and a free edge forming a rest for the glazing element, said second profile providing at an external side thereof a transverse inwards recess extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame, said glazing element being permanently connected with said window frame solely by a strip of an adhesive compound interposed between each of said edge zones of the external major surface of the glazing element and the first profile wall of the window frame without covering said side edge of the glazing element.
According to a second aspect of the invention a roof window assembly is provided, comprising a main frame component for stationary connection with supporting means of a roof structure and composed of a top member, side members and a bottom member in a rectangular configuration, of which at least the profiles for the top and side members have upper side faces defining a common window plane, and a substantially rectangular window member comprising a glazing element with external and internal major surfaces and a window frame engaging edge zones at one of said major surfaces of the glazing element along all sides thereof, said window frame being made of profile material having throughout its length the same substantially L-shaped cross-section comprising a first profile wall for engagement with said edge zones at said external major surface of the glazing element and a second profile wall extending generally at substantially right angles to said first profile wall and having an internal side facing side edges of the glazing element in substantial parallel relationship and with a relatively small clearance thereto, said first profile wall having a shallow trough-shaped cross section between its junction with the second profile wall and a free edge forming a rest for the glazing element, said second profile wall providing at an external side thereof a transverse inwards recess extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame, said glazing element being permanently connected with said window frame solely by a strip of an adhesive compound interposed between each of said edge zones of the external major surface of the insulating glazing element and the first profile wall of the window frame, edges zones of said internal major surface of the glazing element of said window component resting against said upper side faces of the main frame component with a gasket member interposed there between.
Structural and operational details of preferred designs of roof window assemblies and components embodying the invention and advantages obtained thereby will become apparent from the appended drawings and the detailed description to follow.